


Crystalline

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Comic, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freezing to death in the snow would suck. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystalline

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the short story in Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) issue 3 where Jan beats up a Wendigo while Steve lies around in the snow.

There are a lot of things that Jan regrets. She could write an entire list of things, topped with “not being able to save my father”. But right now, what Jan regrets most is not having made herself a winter coat that can shrink with her. Not that she’s small right now, but she lost her non-shrinking winter coat earlier when the Wendigo had first attacked and they’ve moved far enough from that first location that she would probably never find it. Never mind that she’s afraid that if she moves her hand, Captain America is going to bleed out right there on the ground.

They’re going to freeze to death in the snow.

She’s shivering and can’t feel her toes anymore, and if it wasn’t for the shallow rise and fall of his chest, she would think Steve already dead. Her fingers are numb as well, hand pressed tight against his side trying to keep as much pressure on the gashes there as she can. His blood is frozen into the fabric of her glove.

“Cap” she says, tries to say - her tongue feels thick in her mouth and words don’t come out easily. “Cap, are you still with me? Say something. Please.”

His chest still moves underneath her, but the hand he laid on her back earlier doesn’t move and he doesn’t speak.

“Steve? Come on, Steve. Talk to me.”

She heard a rumbling sound and her heart sinks. This is it, the Wendigo’s woken back up, and she can’t do anything.

No, that’s wrong. She can. She hit it with Steve’s shield once and it went down, she can do that again. She can shrink and blast it straight in the face with one of her stingers. She can do that. She just has to get up.

The rumbling gets louder and - no, that’s not the Wendigo. Jan knows this noise, and she turns her head to the side so she can look up, snowflakes catching in her eyelashes, melting slightly, making little wet tracks down her face that freeze quickly along with the streaks of Steve’s blood on her face.

The quinjet drops out of the sky, and Jan smiles, cold lips curving as best they can.

“Hey, Steve,” she manages as the bottom of the jet opens and she sees the red and gold signifies Tony and the purple of Clint next to him. “We’re going to be okay.”

*

When Tony jokes about Capsicles and Waspsicles later on, she elbows him in the side and almost spills her tea on his foot.


End file.
